


Warm Me Up

by Rawrbin



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Autumn, Coffee, Cuddles, Don't Judge Me, Fall Vibes, Fanart, JayDick Summer Exchange, M/M, Sweaters, art newbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrbin/pseuds/Rawrbin
Summary: [FAN ART]Jason and a mug of coffee join forces to warm Dick on a crisp and chilly autumn afternoon.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abscission](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abscission/gifts).



> I'm not really an artist but your autumn prompt was so cute that it inspired me to sketch something as a treat. ^^ I hope it can give you some good fall feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Important questions and answers: 
> 
> What is Dick drinking? It's probably a pumpkin spice latte, because he is a basic bitch.  
> Where is Dick's other hand? In Jason's pocket.  
> Why isn't Dick holding the mug by the handle? Because he is extra, and also his hand is cold.


End file.
